More Cullen Children Cassie and Damien
by Whatsername21018
Summary: One shot deviation of Cassie and Damien, 2 more Cullen children! Surprised? If you haven't been following along with my series mentioned in this piece you should be! Give either one a glance, you won't regret it.


**Author: Hellllooooo. Long time no see universe! This one shot takes place between chapters 24 and 26 in my longer Take on Twilight Saga: Negative Exposure. I've missed doing this so much, and although I sat down tonight intending to write for that story; I spent about 2 hours struggling with a blank page. I was barely able to bust out 400 words in that time, and I didn't really get very far. Here is a small insert on Cassie and Damien. Hope you like it!**

4/3/15

Narrator POV

"I'm tellin ya she's got this." Emmett proclaimed proudly as Cassie pulled herself up by the table in the living room.

"What's she doing?" Masen asked innocently.

"She's going to WALK." Emmett boomed; startling Cassie, causing her to lose her grip, stumble and fall. She giggled and squealed so loudly that the crystals in the chandelier began to shatter up above her.

Emmett quickly snatched her up and ran her to safety, not before receiving a scornful look from Rosalie for potentially inflicting harm on her in any way. 'Sorry' He mouthed her direction before rushing off to get supplies to clean the mess. "Here Rose, hold her for a sec." He passed her off while he cleaned, dumped the trash and returned grinning. "Alright set her back down." He clapped his hands together emphatically as if he never missed a beat. "What?!" he exclaimed grinning to his wife.

"Oh nothing." Rosalie jested. "Only that you almost mangled our daughter."

"Oh, please, it never would have touched her! I got her!" He looked pleadingly as Rosalie held Cassie to her chest, running her hand over the tips of her pigtails.

"Look!" She exclaimed dusting off fragments of crystal that did manage to land in her hair.

"Not as quick as you thought you were huh?" Edward snickered from the windowsill. His laughter was short lived by the death glare Rosalie now aimed toward him.

"You think this is funny?!" She shrieked with ferocity. Bella moved toward her husband whereas Alice made motions toward her sister.

"Rose, hunny, it was just a joke." Alice smiled hopefully. "Why don't you just….give the baby to me an-"

Rosalie whispered just above a hiss manically stating. "She is staying with me!"

"Ok!" Alice said quickly. "You hold Cassie, I'll hold Damien." She paused briefly to pick her son up off of the floor. "And you and I can go for a walk." She finished wide eyed and patiently.

"It's freezing outside!" Rosalie raved looking disappointingly at Alice. "I'm not taking her out there."

"She's so warm." Alice pushed; reaching out here hand to touch Cassie. "She will be fine." She ended moving toward Rosalie and taking her hand, leading her and their children to the picturesque snowfall outside.

Alice stopped and plopped onto the ground cross-legged and sat Damian on her lap; his jet black curls catching the snowflakes as they fell. Alice smiled gazing down upon her baby, pushing back his hair, sweeping the snow away; making room for more. Her eyes darted up toward Rosalie who was standing quietly perplexed at her sister's behavior.

"Sit." Alice chimed patting the ground. Damien mimed her and began patting his mother's leg. Rosalie scoffed at her but obliged her request. She sat Cassie upon her own lap, now the two tiny tots were sitting face to face. Damien smiled toothlessly at his cousin who reached out her hand. Rosalie hesitated briefly; not knowing what more her child could do.

"Don't worry." Alice spoke softly. "She won't hurt him. She'll learn to do her best not to hurt anyone." Alice chuckled as Damien looked almost fearful at his cousins approaching hand. "Now, now it's alright tiny boy." She said soothingly.

"Alice how do you know that." Rosalie asked unconvinced. "The same way I see everything. The way I saw his precious face before he was even here." She sighed willingly, not forcibly. I knew he was supposed to be here, I knew he would take up so much of my heart….well…." She trailed off momentarily staring into his eyes.

"The better question would be how I could ever possibly be able to see anything else but him ever again." She ended staring into her sister's eyes, then moving onto Cassie's. "Of course I have to…always keeping everyone safe." Alice grimaced moving back to meet Rosalie's gaze.

"It can take an awful lot out of you…and your family…if you're constantly on the attack." Alice paused to grab her sister's hand again. "You have to learn to appreciate what is here in front of you, and not to….go crazy." Alice finished sheepishly. Rosalie allowed one small smile to cross her face before she dropped her gaze to the children once more.

The two women sat there silently for a moment before turning their attentions back to discussion. "Just stop fighting Rose." Alice began. "The wars over, we won. This is our victory."

"Do you really think it will stay this way?" Rosalie sneered, remembering a time not too long ago where Emmett had told her the same thing. And they only had a five year interval of peace last time. "There will always be something out there. Something that will try to take this away." She shook her head and leaned in. "You can't just live in denial and hope that they'll survive. We have to do more than that." She finished somberly.

Unable to argue Alice nodded her head in agreement and followed suit with her sister and absorbed the sight of Cassie and Damien.

Cassie was starting to get fussy. "See…I told you they'd be cold." Rosalie huffed moving to stand up.

"Wait!" gasped Alice. "That's not what she wants. Alice grabbed Cassie from Rosalie's arms (cautiously of course!) "Here." She exchanged her son for her niece and held Cassie out in front of her smiling. "Hello sweet girl." Alice chimed. "Is this what you want?"

She placed Cassie on the snow; barefoot much to Rosalie's objection. Cassie held on to her aunt's hands and slowly gained balance. She moved one foot in front of the other, and let go of one hand.

"Alice!" Rosalie beamed. "Emmett!" She called slightly louder beckoning her husband to witness what he so sincerely wanted to see. Quicker than a flash the proud father was there glowing with pride.

"I knew she was ready!" He exclaimed not even greeting his wife or sister.

"She hasn't let go of my hand yet Emmett." Alice said smiling endearingly over her shoulder.

"So let go of it." Emmett suggested. "Oh c'mon Rose." He said exasperated when she glared daggers toward him. He walked over to his wife, placed an arm over her shoulder and kissed her on top of her head. Alice wasn't sure if it was to love her or to pacify her. She remained focused on Cassie and followed Emmett's instincts.

"Okay Cass, do your best." She whispered letting the child's hand fall out of hers. Cassie realized mid-step that her Aunt had let go. There was no turning back though, this was it. She inhaled sharply and planted her right foot onto the snow and lifted her left leg hoping that she would move forward. Then she was running. Running and laughing and wobbling and beaming with pride! The three adults behind her were cheering her on and she knew she had done it. In the next moment she was being swooped into the air by her father, being smothered in kisses. This made her burst into a fit of hysterics, Emmett continued on none the less, if not encouraged to do so by her laughter.

"See." Alice beamed gloatingly at her sister, swinging Damien to her hip. "You can't try to fight everything. Or you'll miss out on this. Moments, millions of them just like this."


End file.
